


Family Affair

by weezlyismyking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Percy has some news to tell the rest of his family. It serves as a distraction among the family during this time of mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

The war had certainly come with many scars and sorrows, but one good thing had come out of it: the Weasleys were closer than ever. Every Sunday, each of them came to dinner. It was lovely to see all of her children weekly (along with Harry, who was just as much a son to her as any of her own). Most of all, Molly was glad to have Percy back in the house.

At first, Percy would attend, bringing only himself and news about the recovering Ministry. But as summer turned late, Percy brought someone with him; Oliver Wood. He wasn’t unfamiliar to the family. She recalled, the week after the Battle, Percy stayed home, and his one visitor was Oliver. Percy had been having a hard time sleeping (she knew because he was the only other than she and George awake at odd hours of the night), and the only time that Molly saw Percy asleep, was lying on the couch against Oliver’s arm.

Charlie, George and Harry were glad to have Oliver around. They spoke of Quidditch, mostly. Although, it seemed that Oliver was there as a family friend, Molly noticed that there was a certain way that Percy gazed at Oliver as he spoke, even if not to him. As she took noticed of this, she also watched Oliver closely when Percy spoke. Oliver looked as if there was nothing more interesting in the world that Percy’s complaints about how many letters he gets a day with suggestions for how the Ministry should be run, even though he complained about this quite often, and everyone else at the table only pretended to listen.

As it turned into late fall and the heat from the long summer began to fade, Percy came to the house alone and on a day that was not Sunday. Molly and Arthur had the house to themselves for the evening, and the Weasley clock was settled; Ron, George and Charlie: work, Bill: home, Ginny: school, Fred: lost (Molly hated that it stayed that way, but had come to accept it) Arthur and Molly: home, Percy: travelling – then, home. There was a knock at the door.

Molly rose from her chair, her needles still knitting in mid-air. Arthur lowered his paper.  She answered the door, only slightly surprised to see Percy.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, after releasing him from a very tight hug.

“Well, Mother, there is something I would like to talk to you and Father about,” Percy said. “If it’s alright, I’d like to do it now.”

“Oh?” Molly said. She smiled and beckoned him into the living room.

“Percy, what a nice surprise,” Arthur said, smiling and putting his paper away.

“Hello, Father,” Percy said, then faced the clock. “There’s something I’d like to tell the two of you. That might lead into discussion.”

“Of course,” Arthur said, adjusting his glasses.

Percy moved Fred’s hand to ‘Home’, as he and George always did when they noticed it had gone back to ‘Lost’.  He turned to face his parents, who were looking at him expectantly. He swallowed and clasped his hands together behind his back.

“As you know, Oliver and I are close enough that I’ve been bringing him to our Sunday get-togethers,” he sort of looked ahead, rather than at either one of his parents. He didn’t notice the glance that they exchanged. “I would just like to articulate to the two of you the truth. Oliver and I are, well, more than friends. We’ve been living together for a few months now, and I just…well, I thought it appropriate to let you know.”

“Thank you for being honest with us, son,” Arthur said.

Molly didn’t say anything.

“I know it’s sort of…outrageous, but I couldn’t continue keeping it from everyone,” Percy said, wiggling his hands nervously behind his back.

“It might not come off as shocking as you think,” Molly said.

“Pardon?”

“Percy, I’m your mother, I can see these things,” she said with a wry smile.

Percy felt color rise to his cheeks. “Oh.”

“I’m glad you’ve finally decided to share it with us. If this is what makes you happy, so be it,” Molly said. She rose from her chair again, and kissed him on the cheek.

\---

A cool autumn breeze drifted through Diagon Alley, into the shop door of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. It was propped open on this afternoon, due to a brief accident involving WWW’s latest line of new Fireworks and a terrified-looking small girl. The situation had been tended to, the small girl given a Pygmy Puff half-priced, and Ron Weasley told off by his older brother for putting those items so low to the ground. Smoke was barely lingering at all when Percy entered the shop.

“I told them and they weren’t surprised,” Percy said.

“Knew they wouldn’t be,” George said, opening a box that read ‘CAUTION’. “I mean, maybe if you two could keep your eyes inside their sockets for a second it would be so obvious.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that has anything to do with it.”

“Oh, sure,” George said, waving his wand. Bags of dark, black Instant Darkness Powder began floating out of the box and onto their place on the shelves. “Has nothing to do with it at all. When he watches you talk, he looks like he’s been slammed in the head with a Bludger, and then cracked over the head with a Beaters bat. Then instead of a healing potion, he’s been given a love potion. You sure you’re not slipping him some?”

 “Oh, shut up,” Percy said feeling his cheeks flush.

“I’m not finished,” George said, “You look at Oliver like he’s some sort of God, ascending from the purest  layer of Heaven.”

 “Anyway,” Percy grumbled, “we can get on with the ‘I told you so’ and I can spend my lunch break doing something more productive.”

“Yeah, you can. Will you hand me that box by the back door? It says ‘caution’ too, but they all do. I don’t want any accidents, then complaints, then bans. Today was already close enough.”

“Isn’t Ron supposed to be the one helping you?” Percy asked, even though he was going to get the box anyway.

“Yes, but it’s his lunch break as well,” George said, “and he’s spending it at Hogsmeade, I’m sure.”

“Why would he be doing that?” Percy asked, deciding he would have better luck levitating the box than trying to pick it up.

“Um, let’s see, because he fancies Hermione Granger and is trying his best to woo her.”

“Oh.”

“Blimey, you really are rubbish with love.”

“I resent that,” Percy said opening the box.

“Oh, I’m sure _Oliver_ tells you otherwise, right?” George teased. “I’d rather not hear _those_ nasty details.”

Percy grumbled something about ‘none of your business anyway’, as he emptied the box, ironically enough, containing Love Potion.

\--

The Three Broomsticks was nice and warm in the pre-winter chill. Ginny waved to her friends and started to take off her Gryffindor scarf from her neck. She slid into the booth and smiled.

“I got you a Butterbeer,” Percy said.

“Thanks!” she took the mug and drank. She sighed contently. “Feels nice.”

Percy smiled.

“So, what is it you needed to tell me?” Ginny asked. “Your letter made it sound important.”

“It…sort of is, I suppose,” Percy said, both his hands securely around his own mug.

“Well, get on with it then,” Ginny said.

“I just thought with you being my little sister and all, you would be most understanding and pleasant about a subject as this…”

“Don’t go spreading around that you think I’m nice,” she teased.

Percy exhaled. “Oliver and I are seeing each other.”

“I know,” Ginny said.

“I mean, we’re not just seeing each other. We live together.”

“I know,” Ginny repeated.

“We’re romantically inclined.”

“I know!” Ginny bellowed.

“What – Really?” Percy gasped. “How?”

“It’s kind of obvious,” Ginny shrugged. “Harry and I were talking about it and guessed.”

“Harry… and you, you both know already?” Percy asked looking puzzled.

“Yes,” she said. “It’s the way you guys look at each other and stuff. I noticed because Oliver looks at you the same way that Ron looks at Hermione when she’s talking sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone,” Ginny said smiling.

Percy returned the smile. “I’m glad you wish me well.”

“Of course I do,” Ginny scowled.

“I just mean, I wasn’t always…the best brother… even before everything… and I usually just put a damper on everything…”

“Don’t be silly,” Ginny said, “That’s just the way that you are. I don’t hold it against you. Besides, even aside from being boring, you’ve been forgiven. By all of us.”

Percy nodded, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. He inhaled and blinked them away. “I regret departing from the family.”

“We know,” Ginny reached across the table and put a hand on his arm. “There’s no use in thinking about it now.”

Percy nodded, “I’m being stupid, you’re right.”

“This is going to be your first Christmas back at the Burrow!” Ginny said.

“That’s right, it is,” Percy smiled.

“Well, aside from that brief drop-in a few years ago,” Ginny said. “Sorry about throwing peas at you.”

“It’s alright,” Percy let a smile tease his lips.

“It was Fred’s idea, you…” she stopped and looked down at her mug.

Percy swallowed, “I don’t blame any of you. I was acting like a prat. Someone needed to get me to swallow my pride.”

“Luckily for us, you did.”

“I wouldn’t say everyone thinks it’s lucky. I _am_ a stick in the mud,” Percy smiled.

Ginny chuckled.

\--

The Leaky Cauldron was fairly full, which wasn’t rare as of late. After the war, many wizards and witches who had lost contact re-established relations. The pub was busy, but often times had a certain mood of melancholy.  The sad feel left with summer, and fall turned over a new leaf. Frost was in the air, and inside the pub, a warm fire was in the hearth. Many were gathered there, wrapped in the scarves, sharing warm conversation.

Bill Weasley was seated in a far corner, close to the fireplace’s edge, with firewhiskey in hand wearing a leather jacket, and looking rather like a Muggle. Across from him, Percy sat, with a simple pumpkin juice, Ministry robes still on and a knitted scarf that Molly had made for his birthday.

“So, you like blokes.”

“Well, you don’t have to put it like that.”

“But it’s true.”

“Actually, I only like one bloke.”

Bill swirled around the contents in his glass of firewhiskey. “At least you don’t have to worry about pregnancy that way.”

Percy cleared his throat, “Erm. No…Wait just a moment, are you saying! Fleur is pregnant!”

“I don’t need you yelling about it,” Bill glanced over his shoulder at the curious on-lookers.

“This is wonderful news!” Percy exclaimed, “Isn’t it?”

“It is I guess it is.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“We’re very happy together, it isn’t that. I love her very, very much. I just don’t know if I can handle something this big. The war did something to me…”

Percy rested his chin on his clasped hands. “I’m sure that you can. The war did something to all of us, Bill.”

That certainly was true. Those who were usually most outgoing kept to themselves (Ginny had become much quieter, in fact, she and Ron never even fight anymore), those with the kindest souls were grumpy (Bill was being quite the example of that on that particular evening), and those who liked to be left alone were seeking company (Percy particularly).

“How would you know what I can and can’t do?” Bill snapped.

“Because you’re my big brother and my hero, you’re brave and strong and all the things that would make a wonderful father,” Percy said simply.

A smile fell over Bill’s grizzled features. “That means a lot.”

The brothers embraced in a hug, right in the middle of the pub.

“Have you told Mother yet?” Percy asked, taking his seat again.

“No,” Bill replied, grumpily.

“Dear me, that will be a task,” Percy pressed a finger to his lips. “I think you should go about it in a very enthusiastic manner. Get yourself puffed up before you tell her, because if you act this miserable she’ll do you a good telling off.”

“You’re right,” Bill said. “Maybe we’ll go after I’ve had a few more drinks.”

“ _We_? More drinks?”

“I need back-up, Perce!”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the only person who knows right now, outside of me and Fleur.”

“Well, I don’t think it wise to turn up drunk.”

“You’re right again.”

\--

Snow had coated the Burrow’s garden. A snowman was plotted in the middle, wearing an old witch’s hat and a tattered scarf of Ron’s. Garden gnomes were gazing at it in wonder, their tiny, ugly faces screwed up in concentration. Ginny had returned from Hogwarts for break. Hermione Granger had too, but chose to stay with her parents for sentimental reasons.

Molly and Arthur were seated in the living room. Arthur was paging through a Muggle car magazine, while Molly enchanted her needles to work for her. Molly sat back and sighed, looking troubled. She sighed again, hoping that Arthur would notice and ask what was bothering her. He didn’t look up from his magazine. She cleared her throat, and he still did not look up.

Finally, she sighed and said, “Percy’s bringing Oliver to stay for Christmas.”

“That’s nice,” Arthur said without looking up.

“Nice? How are we going to fit eleven people in this house, sleeping comfortably?”

“Well, we’ve done it before,” Arthur said, “and we are wizards, after all.”

“Yes, when Madame and Mosier Delacour were sharing a bed. Certainly Percy won’t bed expecting to share a bed with Oliver!”

Arthur lowered the book, “Molly, they share a bed at home.”

“Yes, but—“

“Besides, would you rather wash extra bedding from one or two?”

Molly cracked a smile. “I suppose, when you put it that way, I’m being silly…”

“Very silly, Mum,” Ginny said leaning against the doorframe.

“Ginny! Don’t listen in on our conversations,” Molly said crossly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ginny said. She giggled to herself as she turned her back on them. She made her way back into the kitchen just as the tea kettle squealed.

“What’s all the giggling about?” Harry asked.

She took it off the stove and poured the hot water into the cups, then the tea bags. “Mum just pretends to be entirely naive,” Ginny said. She handed Harry a cup.

“About what?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh, just about the idea of any of her children doing anything sexual,” she said.

Harry nearly choked on his tea.

\--

A week before Christmas, Charlie came in. Snow had covered the snowman in the garden so that it looked more like a large cylinder with two twigs sticking out of it.

Percy had come over during his lunch break. Molly had fixed them sandwiches before leaving to take Ginny to visit Ron and George at the joke shop. She had been begging to go all week. Percy sat at the table with Charlie, Charlie at the head and Percy next to him.

“This Christmas is going to be nice, I think,” Percy said.

“Oh, yeah,” Charlie nodded, “I’m glad to have everyone around. Say, ole Wood isn’t going to happen to be around? I can’t stand Mum listening to Celestina Warbeck all day. I don’t care if she did record a damn version of Puddlemere United’s anthem. If I hear that one more time, I’ll have to puke, mind you. I’d like someone to talk to. Don’t tell Mum I said that.”

“Oh, Oliver isn’t crazy about that either. You should’ve seen him when he shook hands with her a few years ago… And yes, he will be here…”

“Excellent,” Charlie grinned. “I always knew he was a cool lad. Could sense it the day he said he liked Quidditch.”

“Yeah, speaking of him…” Percy looked at the table. “Well, he…we, I… um, he’smyboyfriend.”

“What’d you say?” Charlie asked with eyebrows furrowed.

“We’re, Oliver and I, are gay. With each other. We’re boyfriends.”

Charlie stared at Percy for a moment, stroking his chin. “Huh. I was wondering why you two were so close all of a sudden. I mean, I knew you were friends in school, but…huh.”

“You’re not weirded out? Or grossed out?”

“Uh, no,” Charlie made a face. “Why would I be?”

“I don’t know… I just thought maybe…”

“Nah, I’m not like that. It’s all right,” Charlie said.

“Great!”

“So, like the two of you hardly have anything in common.”

“Well, we’re both hard-working, we appreciate each other’s passions and quirks, and we enjoy Glenda Chittock on the Wireless.”

Charlie laughed. “That’s good to know then.”

\--

Christmas was less than a week away, and at the Weasley household you certainly could tell. Smells of sweets were in the air, tinsel was hanging along the halls and was wrapped around the stairwell, and a tree stood tall in the corner of the living room. Ron and George had come home and closed up the shop for the rest of the week as well. Bill and Fleur were due to arrive later that evening. Charlie and Ginny were by the fire playing a game of Exploding Snap, to Percy’s annoyance. He’d made his way into the kitchen and found Ron.

The brothers were seated across from each other. Ron was finishing a piece of pumpkin pie.

 “So, the two of you are together, like…a couple,” Ron said, mouth half-full.

“That’s what I’m telling you, Ronald.”

“Alright, alright,” Ron leaned back in his chair, tipping it on the edge of its legs.

“You’re going to fall if you keep doing that,” Percy commented.

“No, I won’t,” Ron said, bunching up his face into a scowl. “Anyway, so, you’re dating a famous Quidditch player and you don’t even _like_ Quidditch.”

“I do so like Quidditch,” Percy said, puffing his chest out feeling affronted, “Just because I’m not coordinated doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy watching it, and that I don’t know a thing or two about it.”

“Well, excuse me, then,” Ron crossed his arms, still tipped back in the chair, rocking it.

“I was just telling you,” Percy said, “no need to pout. And you’re going to fall.”

“Am not,” Ron snapped. “So, if you like Quidditch so much, why am I just finding out about it?”

“I really can’t believe that you’re more bothered about the Quidditch part of it.”

“I’m just curious,” Ron said defensively. “Who said I had a problem with blokes that like blokes?”

“No one. I just thought – “

All at once, Ron’s chair tipped all the way back, taking Ron with it. The chair crashed to the floor and Ron’s head hit the wall. He cursed, rather loudly.

“Ronald Weasley, what on Earth is going on in here!?” Molly exclaimed hands on her hips.

“He was tipping back in the chair, and I told him to stop it, but he didn’t listen,” Percy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“How many times have I told you not to do that?” Molly thundered.

Ron mumbled something under his breath about Percy being a git.

\--

A thick layer of snow was piled on the windowsill. Seeing out of the window was proving difficult due to the amount of snow coming down. The kitchen was warm, thanks to the heated stove brewing hot water for tea. The window was becoming increasingly steamed up at the kettle squeaked. Percy poured the water into the tea pot and added the bags. He placed the pot in the middle of the table.

“I told them,” Percy said as he took his seat.

“All of them?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Percy nodded.

“Separately, like you wanted?”

“Yes.”

“Impressive,” Oliver replied.

“I thought so.”

Oliver smiled.

“So, it’s all cleared for spending Christmas at the Burrow. Everyone knows,” Percy said.

“I don’t know…” Oliver mumbled pouring himself a cup of tea.

“What’s not to know?” Percy asked.

“Your brothers outnumber me.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Percy asked puzzled.

“I don’t want them to gang up on me and kick my arse for shagging their brother.”

Percy felt his cheeks turn red. “I think you needn’t worry about that. That’s not… a detail that should be up for discussion, therefore, the problem such as that won’t arise…”

“I was kidding, Perce,” Oliver said.

“Of course,” Percy nodded, turning an even deeper shade of red.

“Nervous?”

“Nervous? It’s only the first Christmas I’ve spent with my family in four years, after I sent my mother back the sweater she knit me two years in a row. The last time I was in my family’s house for Christmas, peas were thrown at me. Why on Earth should I be nervous?”

“Oh, settle down,” Oliver said.

“Am I being irrational?”

“We’ve just had this conversation several times.”

Percy nodded. “I know.” He looked down at his empty blue tea cup.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Of course.”

\--

The Weasley house-hold was waiting for the arrival of the final two dinner guests.

“Can you believe that ole Percy likes blokes?” Charlie asked, laughing a little.

“I wasn’t all that surprised, to be honest,” George shrugged.

“But Oliver Wood of all people!” Charlie exclaimed.

“He definitely doesn’t seem the type,” Bill said.

“There are plenty of gay Quidditch players,” Ginny said. “Think about it. Makes sense, being around all sorts of handsome, athletic men.”

“Don’t put it like that,” George made a face.

“Yeah, please, don’t,” Harry added.

“I mean she’s right though,” Ron said. “Can’t judge a book by its cover, you know?”

“You’ve been hanging around just Hermione too long,” George said.

Harry chuckled.

“I always thought Percy was too straight-edge to like blokes,” Charlie said. “Ha, no pun intended there.”

The others laughed.

“Can we please change the topic of conversation,” Molly said sternly. “They’ll be here any moment.”

“And don’t look at them any differently this time, either,” Arthur added.

“Dad, we’re just having a little laugh,” George said. “No one honestly cares.”

“Good,” Arthur added.

As the words came out of Arthur’s mouth, a knock came at the door. Percy and Oliver were greeted with enthusiasm. Molly smiled, as she watched the scene before her. Her children where there, and happy to see each other. She blinked her few tears away, wishing that Fred was there to see it as well. She went into the kitchen to put the last touches on dinner, having already applied the expansion charm on the kitchen and its table.

The other Weasleys started to pile in, helping set the table, finding their seats. In the midst, Percy and Oliver exchanged happy looks.


End file.
